When The Blood Runs Still
by stellaslomp
Summary: "To once again demonstrate our kindness and giving, the child reaped for the Hunger Games may choose a member of the same gender to replace them in the Games. However, there are to be no volunteers." 125th Annual Hunger Games, SYOT, now closed. *AU*
1. Introduction

**Hello**_** fellow Hunger Games followers :) My name is Stella and after lots of debate, I have decided to write a SYOT! I'm really looking forward to this, and you may submit a tribute through PM only. Sorry, but rules are rules :) Also, Katniss was right and Prim was never Reaped, so Katniss never volunteered for the Games. The rebellion was never started and the Games are continuing, as per the norm, with this year being a Quarter Quell. Here's just a little prologue so that you know what you're getting yourself into and my writing style ;)**_

_**Welcome to the 125th Annual Hunger Games!**_

* * *

><p>It seemed that everyone was just a little more tense when it came to the Quarter Quells. Everything was just a wee bit tighter, a wee bit more hostile than the normal years.<p>

Of course, this was something Valentine Alborn had become accustomed to. After all, she had mentored four tributes through two different Quarter Quells and been 'lucky' enough to survive the 75th in which all tributes were deemed eligible if they were over the age of eighteen. Though, that year paled in comparison to those that followed. She was referred as the 'Lady of the Quell,' a nickname she earned from bringing home one of her tributes from each Quell she mentored, but never from any other year. Many bets were already being placed in her tributes favour (even though the Reaping was yet to come).

But for Valentine, it had been one of _those _days, when everything seemed to be against you. Her day had started when her thirty seven and thirty-eight year old daughters (who stayed in their Mothers fancy house, preferring a life of ease to the norm) began to fight irrationally early in the morning, waking Valentine from her light slumber. From there she had the stressful job of showing the Capitol dignitaries around her home District, trying to ignore the less-than-polite comments they directed towards those they saw. Then of course, she could not just go home and relax but had many other matters that needed to be attended to, all in all, adding up to a particularly unpleasant day. When she finally did get home, the lines on her face were deeper than ever, highlighting the fact that she was just brushing seventy.

No-one who resided in Valentines house was prepared for the television to flicker on, illuminating their spacious living area, causing them all to rush to the screen, wary of what might be shown. On screen President Langly stood high on a podium, her pale face looking out over all her citizens. The loud hubbub of Capitol noise was audible, but all it took is a hand raised by Langly to silence it.  
>"Hello," She began, "It is fantastic to see you all gathered here today, for, we have a very important event to address." The President straightened her back and shuffled her notes as she continued her speech, "This year marks the anniversary of the 125th Hunger Games, making it a Quarter Quell. Each Quarter Quell, there is a twist in the Games, to show you, the people of the districts the total power of the Capitol." At this, a young boy, no older than ten walked onto the stage, clothed in white, carrying the small wooden box that Valentine was overly familiar with. From inside the box, the President drew a slip labelled with a dainty 125 written clearly on it's side. And President Langly began to read the words inscribed on it.<p>

"The Capitol, and its citizens, have helped to lead you, the districts, into prosperity and wealth. You, in return have provided the nutrients and other such things we, of the Capitol, need to survive. To once again demonstrate our kindness and giving, the child reaped for the Hunger Games may choose a member of the same gender to replace them in the Games. However, there are to be no volunteers." The President looked up from her cards, eyes glinting with malicious glee, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour."

And back in the district, Valentine smiled. Once again, this quell was all hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it :) The grounds on which this years Quell is formed! As you can imagine, I'm pretty excited for this and hope all you people reading this right now are at least considering sending in a tribute. Again, only submit through PM and I look forward to seeing the tributes you create, BUT, while I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys come up with, I beg you please, no Mary Sues! If you don't know what that is, check out Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived story An Idiot's Guide to Creating a Mary-Sue. That way we'll have no problems, yah? The form is on my profile and the next chapter, as is the tribute list so yeah, happy creating :) Till next time,<strong>_

_**-Stella :)**_


	2. Tribute List and Form

_**My SYOT, Tribute Form and List (Always up to date):**_

_**Tribute Form: **_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender:**_

_**District (Top three, in order):**_

_**Age:**_

_**Physical Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Why the person reaped chose them to replace him or her:**_

_**Family Relationship: **_

_**Friendships:**_

_**Skills:**_

_**Weapon of choice (None is fine and perfectly O.K):**_

_**Advantages, assets:**_

_**Disadvantages, weaknesses:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Training strategy:**_

_**Games strategy:**_

_**Alliances:**_

_**Token (If applicable):**_

_**Anything else I forgot: **_

_**Tribute List:**_

_**District One Male - Chrystake Dannel submitted by Glossy-12**_

_**District One Female - Lissete Price submitted by xSakura-Blossomsx**_

_**District Two Male - Mordecai Jensen submitted by Elim9**_

_**District Two Female - Ferea Stone submitted by WhenLightGreetsDark **_

_**District Three Male - Finn Raven submitted by Heslen**_

_**District Three Female - Zenna Gates submitted by Obviously Entei **_

_**District Four Male - Mason 'Maze' Riphers submitted by MsAir**_

_**District Four Female - Amy Odair submitted by Stars May Fall**_

_**District Five Male - George Davidson submitted by Prim Hawthorne**_

_**District Five Female - Annie Elkiss submitted by Prim Hawthorne**_

_**District Six Male - Calvin Wrinkler submitted by oddtom**_

_**District Six Female - Violet Piedemont submitted by oddtom**_

_**District Seven Male - Emil Harris submitted by Heslen **_

_**District Seven Female - Edna Draught submitted by Frank 2.0**_

_**District Eight Male - Clarence 'Chance' Mordant submitted by Elim9**_

_**District Eight Female - Reserved by Chinarin **_

_**District Nine Male - Damon Frost submitted by Glossy-12**_

_**District Nine Female - Blossom Yonder submitted by 17headlights **_

_**District Ten Male - Stag Browning submitted by Obviously Entei**_

_**District Ten Female - Reserved by Hollowman**_

_**District Eleven Male -Olly Tyler submitted by Glossy-12 **_

_**District Eleven Female - Ivy Caverly submitted by Wincestcher **_

_**District Twelve Male - Arthur Bond submitted by hogwarts-hannah **_

_**District Twelve Female - Fuschia Hawthorne submitted by xSakura-Blossomsx**_

_**Please submit, though, just remember I'll only accept PM tributes :) **_


	3. Lissete Price

_**So here we are, our first chapter where you see the tributes :) This is Lissete Price and she was submitted by xSakura-Blossomsx , so kudos to you for this character :) Here goes...**_

* * *

><p><strong> Lissete Price<strong>

** 16**

** District One:**

Lissete Price sat in front of her mirror, dragging a brush through her tangled honey blonde hair. Her enticing hazel eyes stared back at her from the mirror, innocent and captivating. When you looked into her eyes, you would feel that you could never escape their gaze that seemed to reveal you for whom you are. Sitting on her small stool, she looked regal and elegant, somebody fit to be a Queen- Or a Victor for that matter.

You see, today was the day of the Reaping, and it was within Lissete's best interests to be prepared for what could potentially be her partaking in the Hunger Games. So maybe she wasn't as 'ready' as some of the others in District One, preferring to meddle in poisons rather than physical weapons, but they had all watched the reading of the card, and with no volunteers, Lissete wasn't taking her chances.

"Lissete?" A raspy voice whispered as a small child swept into the room, "Why are you being so pretty?" Sterling (Lissete's younger brother) asked as she swept him up into a huge.  
>"Because, my little brother," She replied, tapping his nose, "Today's a special day." Sterling had only just turned five and had yet to learn and comprehend what the Games were about and didn't realise what a fuss the whole affair was. But for now, he needn't know too much. Sterling was Lissete's entire world, and she loved him to pieces through thick and thin, even though he was only her half brother.<p>

Setting Sterling down on the floor, Lissete stood, walking out of her room to pay visit to her Mother. The Mother who neglected Lissete's basic needs. The pungent odour of smoke, alcohol and sweat cloaked the family living and dining room, an aftermath of her stepfathers entertainment last night.

Lissete's mother, Persephone was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for her family and Lissete approached her cautiously. Persephone barely glanced up at her daughter before resuming her cooking, roughly muttering, "What?" Lissete shook her head, claiming she had nothing to say, but under her Mothers sceptical gaze, she wavered,  
>"Do you... Do you think I could go see Dad?" She asked. Her Mother jerked her thumb towards the bedroom and mumbled, "Sure, go ahead, he's just in there."<br>"No Mum, I meant _my _Dad, not that man." Lissete replied. At this, her Mothers nostrils flared, angered by the mention of the man she left years ago. Her eyes took a dangerous light and before Lissete realised what was happening, her Mother struck her with an open hand. Clutching her cheek, Lissete stumbled back tears welling in her eyes as her porcelain skin stained red.  
>"Don't <em>dare <em>bring up your Father. You useless burden." Persephone spat and Lissete nodded accepting everything, as she brushed away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. They ate in a cold, dismal silence, until Lissete excused herself and made her way into the open airs of District One. If only she could show her Mother what she was worth, that she was more than an object of little to no value. If only... If only she could find a way to prove herself.

Like a lightning bolt it struck her. She, Lissete Price could win the Hunger Games and her family's respect. But... there were to be no volunteers this year. And what were the odds someone would ask her to replace them?

A sigh died in Lissete's throat, the grin falling off her face. She was stuck.

Things were hopeless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's Lissete Price! I've had fun writing Lissete, but I think she'll be one of the characters who comes along as we get to know her better. I have a plan for the tributes (the way I'm writing them at least) and you'll see that soon enough, so look out for that.<strong>_

_**Also, on a more serious note, I do need characters, badly! I have 1/6 of the tributes and I need more. Also, I need males, so if you could submit those as well as females, that would be great. **_

_**With how many character submissions you have, I really don't mind. Just be wary, that if you send in more than three, at east one will be a bloodbath tribute. Sound fair?**_

_**So yeah, till next time :)**_

_**-Stella :)**_


	4. Zenna Gates

_**So, positive response from my readers and I'm happy with that. It's cool to see those of you that are reading this giving me awesome support :)**_

_**Without any further ado, I give you Zenna Gates, as submitted by Obviously Entei!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zenna Gates<strong>

**13**

**District Three:**

If you were to take a girl with broad face, chubby body and rather large feet and happened to add in a whiny, shallow personality with a talent for lying, what would you have?

You would find yourself the stressful job of managing Zenna Gates.

As the daughter of the Mayor of District Three, Zenna had life easy, coasting through what should be a struggle, gorging on food to the point of near-obesity, and other such things. Not only was she completely insensitive to the effect her high-up position had on others, but she set out to make others lives a misery as well. She particularly enjoyed tormenting her older cousin Runa, whose parent passed away in a tragic accident. Zenna set out to make Runa's life hell when she moved to live with her aunt and uncle, disliking that all the attention had turned from her. Constantly, thieving from Runa, lying about Runa and so much more.

But Runa was to be sent off to marry a victor, no more than three times her age, and Zenna was looking forward to having total rule over her house again.

If there was one thing to say about Zenna, it was that she wasn't what you'd call a stunner. Much like her mother, she had an upturned nose, beady grey eyes and sickly pale skin. When you factor in her weight, things start to become... a little less attractive. Again, much like her mother, Zenna would only do things that benefit her, not caring for anyone else that may get in the way. Among other things, Zenna believed that everyone bowed down to her and worship her - which could not be further from the truth.

She wasn't as well-liked as she though. In fact, she wasn't liked at all. If it were any one else, they would be worried about the upcoming Games, but it was Zenna. No-body would dare choose her. She kind and stunning and brilliant.

She was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, so this was short, I know. But hey, it's better than nothing! I got another tribute overnight, but still need more. Once again, please send in males as much as females! there's no Games without them :) Hope you enjoyed this piece (But disliked Zenna) and if you feel obliged to, leave a little review :) Till next time<em>**

**_-Stella :)_**

**_P.S: Don't forget to submit! _**


	5. Annie Elkiss

_**I've been getting more tributes, which is great. What isn't great is that they're mostly female. I have three females for every one male. Now, onto the next chapter. This is Annie Elkiss of District Five, submitted by Prim Hawthorne. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Elkiss<strong>

**12**

**District Five:**

Annie's wooden substitute for a leg thumped as she dragged it across the ground. She was on her way home from another dreary day of school and was attempting to keep her head down so as not to attract any attention from Rachael, a malicious older girl whom constantly picked on Annie. Of, course, Rachael was already waiting for Annie and no amount of discretion could hide Annie.

"Hey Peg-leg! Why you so _stiff_?" Rachael taunted as Annie swung her leg around in an awkward half step. Rachael's friends snorted at this comment, but Annie neither responded, nor showed any signs of caring for what they said. In all honesty though, it did hurt. Annie just wished she would be accepted or even better, normal.

For Annie, that was her dream. To be normal. But after the accident, the one she was trying to forget, nothing could ever be normal for her again. Her mind constantly invaded by fire and blistered skin and the sound and smell of bubbling flesh. It was a mistake, a carless miscalculation on Annie's co-workers part, but it left her crippled and anything but normal. Annie held no grudge against her partner, but distanced herself non-the-less for fear that the man, for all his intellect would mess up again.

But for all she tried to protect herself, she could never rid herself of the bane of her existence. Rachael. The older girl who made her life misery. For example, one time when Rachael and Annie were asked to fix a leakage in the dam (though Annie already knew how) as part of their in class training Rachael repeatedly kicked Annie's leg from under her as they stood in a puddle, making the job take far longer than it should have. And with Rachael towering over her, Annie just wished she could turn back the clock and never go to work that fateful day. But she wasn't a time-traveller like those she so often dreamed about and was stuck in her current predicament.

Annie was trying to move around Rachael, but would be mirrored by the older girl instantly, not allowing her to pass through,  
>"E-e-excuse m-me," Annie stammered and Rachael was quick to imitate. This teasing would sometimes carry on for hours, but the upcoming Reaping was on all children's minds, Rachael included.<br>"Do you know who you'd choose if you were up there?" Rachael whispered in the little girls ear, "I do. If I were you, I'd be praying that I'm not the one reaped." And with a sinister smile, Rachael slunk away, leaving Annie very scared, and very alone.

She just had to hope Rachael wasn't reaped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's Annie! I hope that you (Prim Hawthorne) are happy with this and that you guys are all enjoying my writing :) Again I still need more tributes, males as much as females. I now have nine tributes, but there are twenty-four to make a game, right? So please submit :)<em>**

**_Thanks for reading, and if you have any general comments, feedback, feed forward or questions, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. Also thanks to all my lovely reviewers._**

**_-Stella :)_**


	6. Mason 'Maze' Riphers

_**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm also back with another of our tributes, Mason 'Maze' Riphers. I'm quite pleased because I now have twenty of my twenty-four tributes and only need another four tributes. Funny thing is, is that now I need three females and no males as opposed to when I needed a lot more males earlier on in the story. As soon as I have all the tributes, I'll start Reapings. I was originally going to do a chapter for one of the tributes from each district and then the reaping from the other persons side of the story, but I'm just going to head straight into the Reapings instead although, if a tribute from one district has had a chapter about them, then the Reaping will be solely focused on the tributes partner, bar their reactions. Am I making sense to you? So without further ado, as submitted by MsAir, I give you Mason 'Maze' Riphers!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mason 'Maze' Riphers<strong>

**17**

**District 4: **

Maze was beautiful. Words could hardly describe him in his beauty, with his shaggy mess of dirty blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. He had one of those strong, angular jaws that made girls swoon and other guys seethe with jealousy and a quiet nature about him that made people feel comfortable in his presence, but not one of those things could contend with his eyes. They were green, but not of the kind that words could describe. They seemed to shine with a vibrancy, like that of sun soaked rays of light on leaves. To say he was 'good-looking' would be an understatement.

As said before, Maze had a kind of ease about him that allowed people to relax around him. Because of this, his parents often used him as a 'star child', ignoring or putting down his younger brother, Cale, who had more of a rebellious streak than Maze. Maze loved his little brother, but Cale resented their parents clear preference over the two of them. If he could, Cale would rid himself of the brother he seemed over-shadowed by.

Amongst all this, Maze had an obsession with the famous Finnick Odair. Not many knew about it, other than his two closest friends, Miria and River, who could always recognise his silent fan squeals when anything related to the victor. It's not like there was any chance of Maze meeting him seeing as Finnick had tragically passed in an unfortunate train accident on his way to the Capitol. Much like his idol, Maze was entertaining and very skilled with tridents. Coming from a life on the boats with his Dad had taught him as much as the training academy which he frequented. Maze was one of the better trainees', but did it more for fun than anything else. When it came down to it, Maze just didn't quite have that killer instinct.

For Maze, everything he did was to please his parents who used him as the example of the family, often leaving out Cale. But that didn't matter. All that mattered to Maze was success.

Success and happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there's Maze! I hope you found him and my writing acceptable or even good, and it wouldn't hurt me to know what you guys thought if you left a review. <strong>_

_**Isn't it awesome to think that if I get another three tributes, the Reapings for District One will be up next? It kind of thrills me, but at the same time terrifies me that soon enough, I'll be killing these tributes. Is that strange? But yeah, I look forward to seeing the last of my tributes filter in :)**_

_**So see you guys at the Reapings!**_

_**-Stella :) **_


	7. District Eleven Reaping

_**We now have all our tributes! This feels like something to celebrate, but I'm going to honour my word and start with the Reapings. I've decided to start with District Eleven for no reason at all and would like to thank Wincestcher and Glossy-12 for these tributes :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Olly Tyler<strong>

**18**

**District Eleven:**

The last thing Olly did before the Reaping was thieve from one of the richer people in town. He couldn't be bothered going back to his family's shack and made a detour into one of the houses to gather an outfit he could get changed into. From inside the house he managed to find a light green suit that he fit easily and a dark green hat with a brown band and feather around it. Olly only intended to wear the outfit for a short while and planned on giving it to a smaller boy that he'd seen earlier. That way the boy could sell it and buy himself a proper meal for his family.

Olly was whistling as he strolled towards the District's square, seemingly oblivious to the entire affair even though his stomach was churning with worry for the poor kids he looked out for - after all, he'd hate for one of them to have to go through the Games.

It was only when the Peacekeeper pricked Olly's finger that he stopped whistling, the sound dying in his throat. The situation always became that bit more real when he was standing in line with others who were just as scared as him. His fingers drummed against his side, his foot tapped a steady beat on the ground and beads of sweat burst out on his forehead. He looked as nervous as he felt.

It was only when the last of the eligible children filtered in that District Elevens escort, Cyan Featherhawk, made an appearance. True to his mane, Cyan was lavishly dressed in multiple shades of blues and teal. His hair and eyebrows were dyed a magnificent magenta and his eyes shone in excitement. Black feathers excessively adorned his outfit. A hush had fallen over the square.

The Reaping had begun.

**Ivy Caverly**

**12**

**District Eleven:**

Cyan's shrill voice pierced the square as he started to conduct the Reaping. Ivy (as a twelve-year-old) was standing at the front of the square and needed to crane her neck to see their escort. She was sure the mentors were behind the escort, but Ivy was to small to see them. Turning to her best-friend Zahara she whispered,  
>"Does Cyan's hair remind you of Nikko's?" She asked, referring to one of their close friends who, being a year older than them, wasn't nearby to hear what was said. Zahara snickered and was promptly shushed by a girl standing next to her,<br>"You want me to choose you if I'm Reaped?" The girl threatened.  
>"Nah," Ivy replied, "Rich kids like you don't ever get Reaped." The girl glared at the two of them before refocusing her attention on their escort who had just finished playing a video. The same video that was played every year. Ivy didn't understand why the girl was so rigid about it.<p>

Cyan's voice once again filled the area, a high pitched warbling which sounded more suitable to a bird.  
>"How... perfect." He breathed, "Now to choose our male and female so they can choose!" A slight giggle escaped Cyan's lips. Ivy's face was a mask of disgust, yet she couldn't help but smile. Did this man realise what a fool he was making of himself? Probably not, but he was a Capitolite, it was to be expected.<p>

Ivy was jerked back to attention when Zahara nudged her shoulder and motioned to the stage, indicating that Cyan was about to select a child's name. His fingertips were already inside the females bowl, swirling paper and air in an attempt to grasp a slip of paper with a name carefully inscribed on it. Out of all years, this was the one where it didn't matter too much if your name was the one selected.

"Zahara Janis?" Cyan called out. The hand that Ivy didn't realise she was holding slipped from her grasp and Ivy turned to see her friends face pale with shock.

Her best-friend had to choose.

**Olly Tyler**

**18**

**District Eleven:**

Olly was familiar with the name Zahara Janis. She had, on occasions been given food from Olly and he felt a pang of guilt as he watched her walk onto the stage, preparing to say one name that would free her from the gaze of those in the district, but condemn another to what could be a horrific death. Olly couldn't imagine anything worse.

The girls voice came out in a tiny squeak. The name was barely audible and Cyan had to ask her to repeat herself so that everyone in the district could hear her.  
>"Ivy Caverly." Her voice was stronger this time but still shook as she uttered the words that would change, and very possibly end, some-ones life.<p>

A girl from the twelve-year-old section staggered out towards the stage, her long blonde hair glistening like the tears in her eyes. Again, Olly felt guilt shudder through his body, though he knew there was nothing he could do for either of them. He'd spent his whole life playing the hero and the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him, made him feel as though he was the bad guy - something he had always dreaded.

Cyan had once again staggered over to the males bowl and was beginning to select the male.  
>"Jacobi Daniels." He said, rolling the words on his tongue. "Where are you Jacobi?" A boy burst forward from the seventeen-year-old section and made his way up to the podium without fear or hesitation. He was clearly from the wealthier side of the District and Olly recognised him from one of the photos from the house he'd robbed that morning. A small twist of fear knotted in his stomach before Olly calmed. What was the likelihood that this boy knew his name? It was possible, but not likely. Olly just had to hope.<p>

Before Cyan could even ask the boy to choose someone, he was saying a name loud and clearly into the microphone,  
>"Olly Tyler." Olly's heart skipped a beat. So he did know his name. Never in a million years (until that moment just seconds ago) would he have imagined being selected by anyone and found himself in the cold grasp of fear momentarily. He shook it off and walked briskly to the stage. As the two boys passed each other Jacobi grabbed Olly by the wrist. In Olly's ear Jacobi hissed,<br>"That's my suit."

**Ivy Caverly**

**12**

**District Eleven:**

Ivy was trying not to cry.

She knew tears flooded her eyes and balanced on her eyelashes, threatening to tumble down her cheeks but she knew tears would earn you no favours in the games. The tributes were asked to shake hands, but instead of grasping her hand the older boy, Olly, had wrapped her in a hug and promised, "It'll be alright, I'll take care of you." Ivy had just nodded and pretended that Olly didn't remind her of her brothers.

She was shuttled into a plush waiting room, far more eloquent and fancy than anything she'd ever seen in her life and was left there to say her goodbyes.

The first people who came and saw her were her friends. Nikko, Jax and Zahara. At least the people she thought were her friends.  
>"Why?" She asked, her voice strangely loud in the empty space, "Why not someone else?"<br>"Because," Zahara replied, "You're the only person that I know who's strong enough to win the games. I know you can."  
>"Excuse me?" Nikko, ever the joker said, "You don't think I could win?" A giggle burst from all of them and for a minute the tension eased. Jax reached for Ivy's hand and she held it like a lifeline as they sat in silence. Before long the Peace-keepers came to collect her friends, not allowing them to have any more time together. As they left Jax turned around, trying to catch one last glimpse of Ivy. The door slammed shut just as his eyes met hers.<p>

Her family were the next to come see her, embracing her as soon as they saw her.  
>"Ives," Her dad whispered into her ear, "Please, please, please come back. Come home." Her brothers had surrounded her smothering her with hugs and kisses. Over and over they said,<br>"Come home Ives. Please come home." As the Peacekeeper came to take her family from the room her eldest brother pulled a silken green ribbon from his pocket. He handed it to Ivy and murmured, "Mums". Tears once again welled up in Ivy's eyes before a fiery determination replaced them.  
>"I'm coming home!" She shouted as peacekeepers struggled to drag her family away, "I'm coming back!" The door slammed shut leaving Ivy in an empty silence.<p>

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the first reaping and District Elevens tributes. I think that went quite well actually, though I had a lot of pressure. I mean you guys were saying stuff like 'Can't wait for the Reapings!" and "I'm so excited for the Reapings!" and even a " I'm looking forward to the reapings which promise to be unique this year." Do you even know how scary that is?<strong>_

_**Anyways, thanks to my amazing reviewers :) You guys are so nice. Also, on Finnick being dead? All will be revealed. I never thought I'd say this but Finnick being dead is really helpful for the plotline and I know not everyone is going to like that but, you know, oh well. So yeah.**_

_**Oh, this chapter is the longest I've ever written too! I think that's pretty cool. I'm actually hoping that my writing becomes a bit longer over this SYOT as well, so that's an added bonus.**_

_**Hope you guys all enjoyed the Reapings though and they lived up to your expectations and hopes. Maybe you could leave a review and let me know what you thought? It would help my writing a lot :) Thanks **_

_**-Stella :)**_


	8. District Eight Reaping

_**Your next chapter? Right this way :P Our next two tributes are up, courtesy of Chinarin and Elim9.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clarence 'Chance' Mordant<strong>

**17**

**District Eight:**

It had been a good day of work for Chance. Though he'd only had a few hours to collect any... information about people he'd still found some things that held interest to him. Some things he was sure would come in handy after the Reaping. Secrets and stories involving less-than-innocents. Things only people from the underbelly of the district would care for. Things only Chance would care for.

Chance, at seventeen years of age, was more successful than most adults in District Eight. He had always managed to weasel his way out of the textile work that most people were forced to do. Chance found his way around everything by sticking to the shadows, dealing in secrets and blackmail rather than any form of physical work. Yes, secrets suited Chance's needs very well.

Not only did he have the demeanour and attitude of someone shady, but he looked the part as well. With his long spindly limbs and dark hair to match, he looked more like part of the shadows than an actual human. His eyes were slightly lighter than his hair, but still dark enough so that you couldn't tell where the pupil and iris met. The long cloaks he often wore didn't help with 'trust' of any kind either. While he was a shady looking character, he oozed self-confidence also. A slimy, nasty self-confidence which made you doubt yourself in his presence. Lies fell off his tongue so easily, and he was so hard to catch, he could have been mistaken for a snake.

However, Chance still felt nerves creeping in the pit of his stomach, curling around in a cold fear. He wasn't sure from where inside him the fear sprung. Maybe it was that he knew not many liked him, that even less associated with him positively and so many other reasons. But standing in a group of teenage boy, each of them with a dark secret that he knew of, Chance couldn't help but feel ill at ease. Chance straightened his back and firmed his face. Nobody was to see his terror until it was all over.

**Faradine Levy**

**15**

**District Eight:**

"So Faradine," Melton teased, mock flirting with his friend, "Why so dressed-up? I mean, I know I'm amazing, but this? For me?" Faradine rolled her eyes before drily replying,  
>"Wow Melton, you know me so well. You're the only reason I ever do anything special, I didn't do this for the reaping at all." Sarcasm dripped from her words and her other friend, Lycra, snickered.<br>"Hey, a man's allowed to dream," Melton replied keeping the banter up,  
>"The unfortunate thing is that you're not a man," Lycra nimbly answered earning a laugh and a high-five from Faradine. From around them sharp glares were thrown their way. Other eligible teenagers apparently didn't enjoy the groups humour.<p>

Melton sucked a breath through his teeth before speaking,  
>"Well, I best be going. The ladies here don't seem to enjoy me as much as you guys." He said tipping an imaginary hat to Lycra and Faradine. He quickly darted off to join the other males, intruding with a casual ease and quickly being absorbed into them, yet his laugh was still easily heard.<p>

Lycra turned to Faradine, an easy smile falling on her lips. It was always quieter without Melton, though the two girls were inseparably close. Melton was just one of those people that noise followed whereas Lycra was quieter and Faradine more... emotionless. Not emotionless, but hid her emotions from everyone. Expressing herself didn't appeal to Faradine as such.

The two girls chattered, talking about random things, laughing occasional until the escort strutted out onto the stage. As always she was ridiculous, but Faradine paid no attention to her. Instead she looked around, bored with the event. She hardly noticed that a girl had been selected, though she did look back in time to see that the girl chosen was walking tentatively out of the twelve year old section. Faradine smiled to herself as she looked at Harley Lace, one of the younger girls that paraded after her. Faradine was sure she was safe.

But when Faradines' name fell of the smaller girls tongue, she passed through a brief moment of shock. Harley must have had a reason for choosing Faradine. Her head was spinning as she staggered onto the stage. This wasn't the kind of thing that happened to her. She calmed her heartbeat and made her face a void of emotion, thankful that she had had an entire life to practice controlling her emotions.

She was in the Games now. Now she had to win.

**Clarence 'Chance' Mordant**

**17**

**District Eight Male:**

Faradine Levy. The name had a familiar ring to it, though Chance couldn't place it right at that moment, though he was sure he knew something about her. Fear was once again welling up inside him, blotting out even his most rational of thoughts. The escort had already selected a name and was now calling a boy up to the stage. Oliver Hansen. A boy Chance knew - and did not get along with.

Chance's breath caught in his throat and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest. There was nothing he could do to change what Oliver said, but he knew, deep down, as soon as Oliver was called, that he was going to be this years tribute. He still hoped he wouldn't be, but when the inevitable happened, Chance found his terror turning into a cold, murderous rage. How dare this boy condemn Chance to what could be a horrible fate!

Chance, still burning with fury, began to spout out random facts, pieces of information and secrets about people as he was dragged to the stage by Peacekeepers. Gasps would punctuate the square with every sentence that passed his lips. Shame and fury filled the square as long kept secrets came to light.

From his vantage point, Chance could look out over the chaos he had created. He had always imagined doing something that would ruffle the feathers of many, but to have it televised? It was much more than he could have hoped.

But for Chance, it was to late. He was already a player in the Games.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another two tributes! Yay! I didn't do good-byes for these people because, well, you know Faradine's friend and Chance is... Chance is Chance. Also, sorry for the late update. I intended to do it straight away, but I didn't. My bad. Anyways. <strong>_

_**I hope you've all enjoyed this new chapter and just so you know (Stars May Fall) I plan on doing District Four next, so we'll see from a tribute we know, and a tribute we don't :))**_

_**To all my reviewers, thank you :) Your support is awesome :) **_

_**Please review, follow, favourite, any of those things :) Till next chapter!**_

_**-Stella :)**_


	9. District Four Reaping

_**These two will be interesting. I hope. Although, you do know one of them already... :) Thank you Stars May Fall for Amy, and MsAir for Maze.**_

* * *

><p><strong> Amy Odair<strong>

**16**

**District Four:**

Amy's sea green eyes glinted back at her and her dark brown hair framed her face as she applied the finishing coat of lip-gloss. Many people told Amy that she looked like her Grandmother, Annie, though when Amy looked at Annie, she struggled to see herself in the wrinkles that lined her face and the vacant look in her eyes. Amy knew little about why her Grandmother was so hollow, though she did know the Hunger Games and her husband, Finnick's, passing contributed in some way. Annie had lost her voice some time ago, and Amy never asked about the Grandfather she never met either.

Sitting in front of her mirror though, her thoughts were not troubled by her family line, but instead the Reaping that was steadily nearing. In fact, it was only a matter of twenty-two minutes till she had to be at the square. Sighing as she stood, Amy began to walk to the kitchen. Both her parents were there, ready to leave but still waiting for Amy. Her mother was anxiously checking her watch, but her father, Adam, stood calmly, a smile breaking across his face as he saw Amy. Adam was often away from home, mostly on work trips, so when he had the chance to see his family he spent as much time with them as physically possible. Her younger sister stood in the kitchen also. She was called Annabel and Amy had cared for her ever since the girls were nine and five. In fact, to Annabel, Amy was almost a motherly figure. Considering that their mother was as busy (if not more) than their father, it was really no surprise.

The only members of the Odair family that were absent were Annie who was required to be on the stage as she was a victor and Amy's older brother Adam. Adam had left the family and had gone to work for the Capitol What doing Annie couldn't say; she always tried to distance herself from him whenever he visited, not that he visited much.

The Odairs quickly departed, not speaking very much as the nerves were eating away at the two youngest members of the family. It didn't help that their parents didn't do all to much to console them. When they reached the holding pens, their parents gave them a short hug and wished them both luck. With a nervous glance over their shoulders, the two parents walked off.

As the Peacekeepers pricked Annabel and Amy's fingers, Amy turned to her younger sister the seriousness of the situation reflecting in her eyes.  
>"Remember our promise." Amy told her as Annabel began to make her way to the twelve year old section. Amy had made Annabel promise she would choose her if she was reaped. When her sister asked why she responded with, "If it had of been a normal year and you were reaped, I would volunteer for the Games. It's no different this year."<p>

Amy began to look for her friends and soon found them - Cora and Clarke. The three girls were very close and as soon as Amy greeted them Cora responded with  
>"Yet another year that you're nearly late! Unacceptable!" Amy grinned. It was a running joke between the girls; Amy was always the last to arrive anywhere.<p>

Before Amy could utter the response that was hanging on her lips, their escort's booming voice filled the square. The over-enthusiastic woman wore silly adornment over her clothes that were mismatched and... odd to say the least. Amy wasn't sure how she would describe it.

Amy was completely zoned out as she listened to the rehearsed speech that the escort was reading, though she knew Annabel would be hanging on to very word the escort said.

Her focus only returned when she heard her sisters name.

Annabel. Her little sister, was making her way to the stage, trembling with fright and shock. Amy had already burst from the lines of girls and was making her way to the stage when a Peacekeeper stepped in front of her.  
>"Stop." He growled. Amy frantically tried to look past his shoulder,<br>"No, you see, she's meant to choose me. Annabel!" Amy screamed. Annabel's frightened eyes fell onto Amy and Amy's name - accompanied with uncontrollable sobs - Resounded through the square. On the stage, Annie buried her face in her hands.

Brushing invisible specks of dust from her skirt, Amy made her way to the stage. The escort was even louder and more freakish up close. The escort (who Amy never bothered to learn the name of) smiled out to the crowd.  
>"Now to choose our man!" She bellowed.<p>

Her heels clicked as she walked across the stage. Amy tried to keep her face still, but couldn't help having a slight wobble in her lips and a clenching of her fists.

The escort began to read a name off the slip she held, but with Amy being behind the escorts shoulder, she had already read the name; _Cale Riphers. _The boy appeared to be one from the training centre, though she knew his brother, Maze, better because of his amazing skill with a trident. She had always been told his weapon of choice had something to do with a previous victor.

Cale wasted no time getting to the stage. His eyes burned with rage and annoyance and Cale was quick to announce the boy taking his place would be Cale's own brother; Maze Riphers. While Annabel had chosen Amy out of need, Cale had chosen Maze out of what looked like jealousy to Amy. She frowned. What was up with these two boys?

Maze on the other hand was making his way to the stage his mouth flapping open and closed like a stunned fish, something Amy had seen a lot of. When he shook her hand, he seemed totally in awe of her and she turned away, embarrassed. There were more important things on her mind than a boy.

After all, she knew she had to be the one returning home.

**Mason 'Maze' Riphers**

**17**

**District Four:**

Maze couldn't believe his brother had chosen him And the not even bothered to come and say goodbye as he was held in the waiting room. His parents had come, but his brother... he just _hadn't_.

Maze pretended it didn't hurt, but the corners of his eyes stung with tears as he though about Cale. Rudely interrupting his upset thoughts came his two best friends in the world, Miria and River.

They both sat beside him, for the first time in years, silently. It was then that Miria broke the silence,  
>"You do plan on coming home, right?" He glanced at her with a ghost of a smile on his face,<br>"Of course I do."  
>"Well you kind of have to," River added in, "You promised we would still be best friends at seventy." This earned a chuckle from Maze and slowly he felt his spirits rise.<p>

A sudden thought crossed his mind.  
>"Did you hear what that girls name was! It's Amy. Odair!" Miria laughed.<br>"Your idols descendant? Yeah I heard about that. In fact, I was surprised you didn't scream." Maze smiled.  
>"Oh, one more thing. I got you a token. It's a little girly, but when you need to be reminded of home, just look in it ok?" Miria added. Maze went to open it, but Miria snapped it shut.<br>"Only when you need it." She said, smiling. The Peacekeepers who had just arrived began to take the friends from the room and the triplet exchanged one last smile.

And as the doors closed Maze whispered,  
>"See Ya.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maze and Amy people! Just wondering, who's your favourite tribute so far? Least favourite? Most intriguing? Tell me in the reviews!<strong>_

_**Later :)**_

_**-Stella :)**_


	10. District One Reaping

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Here I am to present you with another two tributes (though once again, you know one of them ;) ). Thanks to xSakura-Blossomsx for Lissette and Glossy-12 for Chrystake :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chrystake Dannel<strong>

**15**

**District One:**

As Chrystake admired his reflection, he wondered if there could be a person more perfect than he. After all, with his rare combination of blonde hair and brown eyes and perfectly sculpted features, what girl _couldn't_ fall for his amazing good looks. And it wasn't like training didn't play a part in his look. With all the fitness did...

For Chrystake though, training wasn't just a way to impress girls. The thing was, Chrystake wasn't really sure what he wanted; that was why his girls changed quicker than he seasons. In a way, the Games offered something for Chrystake that was firm, solid, and a long term goal of his. To become a Victor. And when Chrystake started something, he generally achieved it with high levels of success.

A sigh fell off of Chrystake's lips as he glanced away from his reflection and out the window. A patter of rain fell onto the window and Chrystake wasn't all to interested in dealing with the Reaping in wet weather.

As if the sky heard his thoughts, the rain lightened, turning from rain to drizzle, till it finally petered out. Chrystake smirked. Everything obeyed him.

Chrystake bounded down the stairs connecting the top floor to the ground floor. Springing past the kitchen with a seemingly endless supply of energy, Chrystake left the house, calling as he left, "I'm leaving guys! See you at the Reaping!" Most people like to believe that their family is close, but with Chrystake, he relished in the separation that he had from them. It gave him more freedom and allowed him to live his own life; the very thing that caused the rift in his family. Yeah, maybe sometimes he wished he knew his little brother more, but then again, what could he do to change his ways?

But as Chrystake sloshed his way through puddles, he couldn't help but wink at a passing girl. She flipped her blonde hair so that it tumbled over her shoulders and glared at him with hazel eyes. She was a little older, maybe sixteen a year older than him, but he knew he'd never been out with her before._ Why did she glare at me then?_ He wondered. _It must be my reputation, _he decided before moving along towards the square.

The dull waiting as people filtered into the square passed by quicker than he'd imagined and Chrystake soon found himself looking up at the escort who was mounting the stage. He frowned. This years escort was different to the one they had last year. She seemed more... laid-back, slightly more normal. Though, that didn't stop Chrystake from being appalled by the woman's hideous costume. He couldn't bear think about it, let alone explain it.

The woman wasted no time in getting started, hurrying through the video clip and straight into the drawing of the names. After drawing a slip, the escort called in a overly-perky voice,  
>"Lucy Shine!" Chrystake recognised the voice; one of the girls from the training centre. He didn't know her to well, but Chrystake was fairly certain she wasn't a strong competitor. Then he shook his head, reminding himself that this wasn't a normal year.<p>

Chrystake realised that he had missed the name of the girl who had been called forward. However, when she took her place on the stage, Chrystake was jolted in surprise. It was the girl he'd winked at on his way to the Reaping, though this time instead of a glare covering her face there was something else; hope. For the first time he noticed a slight, red welt on her cheek.

Chrystake looked back to the escort and watched as she drew another name, this time from the males bowl. As the name Ajax Hackett was read out, Chrystake felt his jaw slacken. Not drop, but nearly. Ajax was his training rival and the two boys often fought. Out of all their bouts only one had ended in Ajax's favour, but he had severely humiliated Chrystake. In his own way of revenge, Chrystake started going out with Ajax's sister and ended up breaking her heart.

He wasn't surprised when he heard his name called.

**Lissete Price**

**16**

**District One:**

Tears filled Lissete's eyes as her brother ran up to her and jumped into her arms.  
>"Lissete!" He said, his arms encircling her neck. Lissete's mother was there as well, but was casually inspecting her nails as though she didn't care about her daughter. And to be honest, she probably didn't.<p>

"Any idea why that girl choose you?" She asked. Lissete pried Sterling from off of her  
>"I don't really know her. She probably just wanted to choose someone who didn't matter to her." Lissete's mother snorted.<br>"I guess I can relate." She said before turning to Sterling, "Be quick, I don't want to waste my time." She turned and walked from the room.

For a few minutes, Sterling and Lissete talked about random happenings and Sterling gave Lissete his beaded necklace. Just before the Peacekeepers came to collect Sterling he asked,  
>"Why do you have to go?" His face shone with innocence and Lissete replied as he was ushered out of the room,<br>"To make the world a better place for you Sterling."

Lissete smiled. She knew she had to succeed and win this Games.

She knew she would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do ya think? Good, average, horrible? Let me know in the reviews please :) <strong>_

_**Chrystake and Lissete. What are your thoughts on these two? And just everything in general? Thanks to my awesome reviewers too :) You guys are an amazing motivation... ;)**_

_**Till next chapter,**_

_**-Stella :)**_


	11. District Six Reaping

_**These tributes are very, very interesting in my opinion... Thanks to oddtom for the both of them :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Calvin Wrinkler<strong>

**15**

**District Six: **

The boy danced along the paved roads of District Six, Peacekeepers marching him towards the square. The boy had been late, but the Peacekeepers (some of the nicer ones) upon seeing him couldn't help but pity the boy. He clearly lived in his own world and didn't seem to notice how roughly the Peacekeepers handled him as he was taken to the Reaping.

The boys skinny frame was one of a malnourished child. His dark hair was rather greasy and matted and his eyes shone from behind an overly long fringe. In his hand he clutched a small, thread-bare teddy in his hands. Captain Teddy.

Not many were surprised to see the boy brought into the square. Everyone knew him, knew what he was like. They all tried to ignore him, but he was some-one who made people look at him. After all, it's hard to ignore a half mad boy.

After all, it's hard to ignore Calvin Wrinkler.

**Violet Piedmont**

**17**

**District Six:**

When the Peacekeepers had said the Reaping was still compulsory, it seemed like they really meant it. Violet (who had been beaten badly into a comatose like state) was very close to dead. It had even been proclaimed by a doctor that she should have died by now, but a strangely strong will was keeping her alive. It had been months since she last opened her eyes.

By the time the Reaping rolled around, Violet was still in a comatose state. Her ragtag crew (the only family she had) of girls wheeled her from the house they shared out to the square. Like Calvin, people tried to ignore the group of six girls, but someone dead to the world did draw their attention, especially in a place and quiet as District Six.

Everyone had heard of what had happened, but no-one turned the girls in for their raids on other districts and Capitol supplies. Those girls brought supplies into the district and they did occasionally allow other to share their loot with them. As much as some people hated it, that crew was depended on.

And Violet was the person who planned the raids.

But after her beating, the crew was unable, and unwilling, to carry out any raids without the master mind behind their expeditions. There was no way they would go anywhere without her.

But before they could even consider raiding again, they needed to deal with something else.

The Reaping.

**Calvin Wrinkler**

**15**

**District Six:**

By the time Calvin arrived at the square, the district escort already had her arm dug into he females bowl and was soon reading out the name of a girl,  
>"Rebecca Ada." From the seventeen year old section, from around the bed of a prone girls body came a thin looking girl. She seemed to float across the ground and made her way to the stage. She made no hesitation in saying the name, "Violet Piedmont." A collective gasp rippled from around the square as a group of girls began to wheel forward the limp body of a small girl with dark hair and closed eyes. The girls glared at Rebecca as they brought the girl on stage.<p>

The escort once again reached her arm into the bowl and drew out a name. As she read it, a boy made his way to the stage. He quickly blurted out Calvin Wrinkler's name and tried not to squirm under the stares he received.  
>"What?" He finally blurted out, "He creeps me out ok?" The Peacekeepers who brought Calvin to the square began to usher him onto the stage. Calvin looked out to the sea of people.<p>

And watched as they morphed into monsters.

**Violet Piedmont**

**17**

**District Six:**

The door into Violet's holding room slammed open as five girls rushed in to see her. Two of them were sobbing, another looked distraught, a fourth was scowling and the last one stood with a look of indifference on her face arms crossed over her chest.  
>"How could you?" One of them cried looking to Rebecca.<br>"She was just about dead anyway!" She cried, her indifference slipping off her face, "What else was I meant to do? Pick you? Or Ivory, or Missy, or April? What was I meant to do?"  
>"Choose someone who didn't mattered," Murmured April, her eyes cast to Violet, April's hand resting nearby Violets. She picked her gaze up to look at the distraught girls,<br>"It's ok Nikki Violet will be fine. She's a fighter, 'member? She made sure she took down some Peacekeepers when she fought with them." April laughed, a hollow sounding thing,  
>"She'll be fine."<p>

The girls slowly pulled themselves together and looked down on Violets prone body. One by one, they said their goodbyes, before leaving one after the other, until only April remained.  
>"See you soon Violet she murmured," Her hand still resting on Violets bed. April turned to leave. Just as she began to move away, she stopped. A warmth was enclosing her fist. April looked back to Violet and cried from shock. It was the first movement for almost half a year.<p>

Violet had taken April's hand in her own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you go! Hope you're happy oddtom, with your two interesting character, who were extremely fun to write :) <strong>_

_**Thank-you to my incredible reviewers. Your support is wicked :)**_

_**Also, I've worked out the arena! How exciting! I'm not telling what it is, but I can not wait :) I wonder if you'll be able to figure it out when the bloodbath comes around :)**_

_**-Stella :) **_


	12. District Ten Reaping

_**New chapter! Yay! Thanks to hollowman96 and Obviously Entei for these tributes :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eliza Grace<strong>

**16**

**District Ten:**

Eliza's fingers curled around the smooth paper money and coins that lay hidden in her deep pockets. For Eliza, it was well earned money; definitely worth the price of another boys broken nose. Not like it was her problem anyway. For Eliza, the world worked in a very simple way. Kids got bullied, kids hired Eliza, Eliza beat the bullies up and then Eliza got paid. Simple. And a very good source of income.

On the downside, Eliza wasn't well liked and for the first time she felt her nerves betray her as she prepared for the Reaping. It had never bothered her before, but she knew there weren't many who liked her. Other than those who hired her of course. But even then they were accomplices, not friends.

Eliza looked at the other sixteen year old girls, in their dresses and skirts then looked down at her own scruffy apparel. Looking back around at the other girls, she wondered how they thought that they would be chosen. It wasn't as if any of them were disliked, or even well know, but Eliza on the other hand... she was another story altogether.

Her attention was already on the escort that was beginning to make an appearance when a girl bumped into her. When the girl saw who it was she'd smacked into she grinned nervously and stammered out a hurried apology. Eliza turned away and grinned. Of course they were scared of her.

**Stag Browning**

**18**

**District Ten:**

Stag watched the younger children who stood near the front of the podium, taking in their nervous fidgeting and restlessness. He could even hear he the fearful giggles that sometimes resonated from them. Stag looked at the watch on his wrist, then back up to the stage. The escort had stepped out onto the stage an was beginning her well-rehearsed spiel.

Stag let himself zone out until he heard the name of a girl being called forward. The girl was small and petite, yet sure in her steps. She took the microphone without hesitation and called,  
>"Eliza Grace." A single cheer was heard from the crowd, and a boy with a horribly distorted nose pumped his fist. The girl who selected Eliza smiled down on him and exited the stage.<p>

Stag turned his attention to Eliza, who was slowly meandering towards the stage, hands stuck into the pockets of her scruffy jeans. A casual smile flickered across her face as she looked out to the crowd, seemingly bored of the event. A sudden wave of distaste ran over Stag's spine and he found himself being thankful that he'd never met this girl before.

**Eliza Grace**

**16**

**District Ten:**

Eliza wanted to scream. She wanted to throw anything she could get her hands on, she wanted to beat anyone within range, but most of all she wanted to _kill_ that little girls that chose her. Of course, she didn't. Eliza just did her best to keep smiling lazily and envisioned all the ways she'd make that girl suffer when she was home from the games.

Eliza watched as a young boy was called up, and in a trembling voice asked an older boy to come up. The tributes name slipped from Eliza's head as soon as she heard it. what was it again? Sage? No, Stan? Stag, she settled someone-or-other. Honestly, it didn't matter to her.

Eliza shifted her hand in her pockets and felt the clink of coins once again. She grinned widened, but her thoughts became even more macabre about that girl. She looked out to the girl and her brother, both grinning like idiots. Her face hardened and she glared at the two of them.

They would pay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First things first, sorry I disappeared. That really isn't acceptable and I'm very sorry about that and also about the fact that thee are no goodbyes. I want these two characters to be a bit vague to begin with. Secondly, who liked the new chapter! I think it's kinda cool (but then again, I am biased) but I want to hear your thoughts in the reviews :) Once again, thanks to those of you who have supported this story. <strong>_

_**And finally, Happy Valentine's Day! Well, it's Valentine's over here anyway, you know, with the timezone changes... This is my gift to you guys ;)**_

_**So then, I'll see you later :)**_

_**-Stella :)**_


End file.
